This invention relates to an automatic coffee maker and more particularly to an improved, compact non-counter top supported automatic coffee maker.
Automatic drip coffee makers all embody a water container, a filter compartment in which a filter containing ground coffee is contained and a support for holding a container into which the brewed coffee is dispensed from the filter. Because these elements are all fixed in relation to each other with the normal automatic drip coffee maker, the size of the unit is generally established and is not easily changed. In addition, it is the normal practice to brew the coffee into a glass flask and the support for the flask is heated in order to keep the coffee at an elevated temperature. This further fixes the overall size and configuration of the coffee maker.
Although it is desirable to provide an automatic drip coffee maker that need not be supported on a counter top, the size of the previously proposed units has offered no advantages to wall or under cabinet mounting. That is, the units have such significant height that even if they are mounted on a wall or under a cabinet they still encroach significantly upon the counter top area.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and compact automatic drip coffee maker.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an automatic drip coffee maker that is compact when not in use and may conveniently be mounted under a cabinet or on a wall without encroaching on the counter top space.